28dayslaterfandomcom-20200215-history
Jim
Jim (Portrayed by Cillian Murphy) is one of the main protagonists of 28 Days Later. Biography ''28 Weeks Later'' Jim was a bicycle courier for an unknown company, when he was involved in a car accident that left him comatose. 28 Days Later, Jim awakens from his coma (naked) in an abandoned hospital. After securing some clothes, he ventures out of the hospital and is met with a seemingly desolate London. Confused, he travels through the barren street calling out "Hello?!" for any signs of life. Gathering discarded cans of soda and money from off the ground, Jim observes a wall of missing persons posters before moving on. Later he enters a church, where he is confronted by a priest stumbling and choking as he comes toward him. The priest ignores all questions from the young man and attacks. Jim knocks him over with his shopping bag, yet the priest continues to advance. Jim flees the church --- with several infected following behind. He is rescued by two strangers, Mark and Selena, who cause an explosion inside of a building that kill the infected. Leading Jim down into the London Underground, Selena explains to him how the outbreak spread through London, claiming the lives of everyone in the city. Worried for his family's well being, Jim has Mark and Selena take him across the city to his neighborhood. When they arrive, Jim discovers his parents have committed suicide --- leaving a departing message on a photo clutched in his mother's hand. During the night, a bereaved Jim ventures downstairs and watches a home video of his parents. Unwittingly he attracts the presence of more infected, who attack him. Mark and Selena kill the infected, Mark sustains an injury caused by one of the infected and Selena kills him. It here that Selena makes sure Jim knows that she will kill him should he become infected. They continue to travel through the city until they reach an abandoned apartment, where they meet Frank and his daughter Hannah who give them shelter after escaping another encounter with the infected. Jim believes the father and daughter are good people despite Selena's belief that they will slow them down. The next day, the group leave the apartment and travel to Manchester where help from the military is supposedly waiting for them. On the way, the group stops to get gas from a tanker; Jim ventures inside of a cheeseburger joint. Angrily, he says "Hello?", attracting the presence of an infected child whom he kills with his bat. Later, they make camp out in the fields of Britain. Jim experiences a nightmare that reveals his truest fear: being left alone. Early next morning, they arrive to the military blockade near Manchester, they find it deserted and devoid of life. Frank becomes infected by the blood of dripping corpse; Just as Jim gets over his hesitation to kill Frank, the soldiers arrive and do the job for him. The soldiers take them to a mansion somewhere in the woods. During their stay, Jim and Selena reveal their feelings for each other, but Selena recoils before anything can fully develop. Major West gives Jim a tour of the mansion, revealing that their "answer to infection" is waiting for the Infected to starve to death. Jim, already wary of the soldiers in the mansion, is told by Major West that the girls were promised to his men, for sexual servitude. Jim attempts to escape with Selena and Hannah, but is captured. While in the holding cell, he overhears Sergeant Farrell speculating that only Britain has been Quarantined and that there is no global infection. When they are taken out into the forest to be killed, Jim hides amongst a pile of corpses when Corporal Mitchell and Private Jones dispute over how to kill Farrell (who is shot by Jones afterward). Jim escapes over the wall, taking notice of an airplane flying overhead. Jim lures Major West and Private Davis out to the blockade and rushes back to the mansion where he releases the infected Private Mailer onto the remaining soldiers. He prowls the mansion, searching for Hannah and Selena while avoiding the soldiers. He finally finds Selena with Mitchell. Taking him by surprise, Jim savagely beats Mitchell to death before gouging his eyes out. Selena, believing Jim to be infected, prepares to kill him but hesitates. Jim notes her hesitation and the two kiss passionately. Hannah finds them and the trio make their escape from the mansion. During their escape they encounter West, who shoots Jim. Hannah takes control of her father's cab and drives it back to the mansion. Major west is pulled out of the car by Mailer and the trio flee the mansion grounds. 28 Days Later, Jim awakens in a bed inside of a cottage, where Selena and Hannah are making a huge cloth banner that spells out "HELLO" when unfurled. When a jet flies overhead, Selena turns in Jim's general direction and wonders if their message has been seen. Jim does not answer. Category:Characters